


Blood Moon

by swimbfly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolves and the Supermoon Eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet inspired by the supermoon eclipse. Not sure if I want to continue this or go deeper into the story so let me know what you think.

“Aaaaoooooo” a wolf’s cry echoed across the valley calling to the woman sitting on the other side watching as the full moon above her slowly turned blood red in the night. Her mind was lost in memory barely hearing the cry of the wolf. Behind her another voice answered his cry telling the other to stand down and hunt, they would wait with her. There was a low bark of acknowledgement and the the pack moved off reveling in the shine of the full moon.

She turned looking away from the moon to look at the wolf. He was a dark grey tipped with black, as dark as the night himself, larger than a normal wolf, stockier stronger, with large claws and fangs but it was in his eyes that one could see the true difference. The intelligence and wisdom seen there as he watched the her was far too human for him to be a normal wolf.

“Peter,” she said her head held high.

“She doesn’t change,” he replied his eyes on the moon. “It merely is an eclipse.”

“You know as well as I do that that is not why I watch her, tonight.” she replied turning her eyes back to the moon above her.

“It has been 18 years,” he said calmly.

“Does it matter?” she asked just as calmly. “There are some who have ran for a hundred years and they still remember the night, their moon.”

“It doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t run tonight.”

“Perhaps when they are gone,” she replied her eyes turning to the town below. “Then I will run with this moon but not until then.”

“So you will just watch then?” he said padding forward to sit by her side.

“Until she is pure once more.” she replied.

“I’ll wait with you.” he said.

Sitting there a pair of wolves, one as dark as night and one a near pure white, watched the moon both lost in the memories of their moon. The moon that changed their lives and gifted them the ability to run in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and yes I did look it up it will be 18 years between this year's supermoon eclipse aka blood moon and the next one.


End file.
